legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Season 16: Part 11/Transcript
Part 11 (The heroes arrive in March 1945. They see a number of German Soldiers walking out of a tunnel with their hands up.) Cal: The battle to get across the Rhine. (The heroes head toward the bridge. They approach Corporal Daniels and his squad.) Cal: Daniels! Daniels: I never though I'd see you people again. Pierson: Knights. I was hoping you'd show up again. We just outran that Siren sometime ago. Wes: I guess we made it in time. Where's Turner and Zussman? Daniels: The Germans have Zussman. And... Turner's dead. Wes: I'm sorry to hear that. Pierson: As for Zussman... We're going to get him back. We need to talk before we do. (While Pierson takes everyone else, Danny's eyes begin to glow again, but he seem unbothered by it now. He then walks off with Adagio's evil laughter echoing in his head, which he smiles. Back with the 1st...) Pierson: I'll introduce you to Corporal Howard. Howard: Knights, it's an honor to meet you. I heard about your efforts from your previous trip to this period. Never thought anyone from the future would be here. Pierson: He's going to help you in your mission to locate the Siren and that bounty hunter. Cal: Sounds good! Cloe: GUYS!!! (Cloe runs to the group distraught.) Cal: Cloe, what's wrong? Cloe: It's Danny! He's missing!! Pierson: He was with you when you got here. Cal: And I don't think he's deserting us. He's probably finally given into Adagio's spell. Tommy: We'll find Sledge and his clowns. Cloe, you go look for Daniel. Now! Cloe: I'll make sure he's okay, Tommy! (Cloe runs off.) Pierson: It's not a good idea to let her go off on her own. (Pierson started to go after her to make sure she doesn't get hurt. Tommy, however, stops him.) Tommy: Pierson... Everyone, we need to talk. (Cloe runs into the forest, following Daniel's footsteps. Numerous Vivix arrive.) Cloe: IT'S MORPHIN' TIME! (Morphs) E10 GREEN!! (Cloe starts to clash with the Vivix. She slashes them trying to hit her head on. She sees more coming from the right, she then fires her blaster at them. She senses some more coming from behind. She turns around blasts them with psychic energy. She then destroys the rest of them. She then runs in the direction that Daniel went in. Eventually, she stops and sees that the tracks end.) Cloe: Danny.... Where are you? ???: Hey Cloe... (Daniel appears behind Cloe.) Cloe: Danny!! Are you okay? (As Cloe approaches, Daniel points his blaster at her. Cloe is horrified.) Cloe: (Horrified) Daniel... (Adagio appear, laughing.) Adagio: You knew this was coming, Cloe. Danny has finally left you in favor for me. Daniel: (Eyes glowing) Yes I have, Dagi. (Adagio and Daniel are seen kissing each other. Cloe falls to her knees in disbeleif and horror.) Adagio: That's a real shame on your part, Cloe. Looks like we'll be leave you here, heartbroken and helpless. Cloe: SADIST!!!! (Cloe rushes for Adagio, But Daniel morphs and punches her in the gut.) Cloe: Why? Adagio: Well, all that fire for nothing? Pity. (Cloe tries to run at Adagio again, But Daniel takes and throws her. She falls to the ground and demorphs.) Adagio: Looks like it's the end of the line, beautiful. You're going to be lost in time. (To Daniel) Should we wrap this up, Danny? Daniel: Yes. (Daniel walks toward Cloe, who on the ground, bawling in heartbreak.) Cloe: DANNY! PLEASE! DON'T DO THIS!!! (Daniel keeps walking towards her, with sword drawn.) Cloe: I... I can't get through to him. (Think) Catherine... MOM. Dad, both of you, I'm sorry! (Meanwhile, on the lairship, Catherine is feeling disturbed.) Catherine: Cloe... hang on. (Back in 1945, Daniel begins to raise the blade with the intent of aiming for Cloe's jugular vein. Suddenly, Tommy appears and kick Daniel, who lets go of the sword and it goes flying. Tommy catches it by the hilt and then drives the blade into the ground.) Adagio: Why must you always interfere, Oliver?!! Cloe: Tommy! Don't hurt him too bad! Tommy: I'll save him. But I can't garuntee he'll be freed without injury. Cloe: Wha.... Adagio: Oh, don't make me laugh. You wouldn't go that far, whould you? (Tommy summons his Brachio Morpher and its key.) Tommy: DINO THUNDER! POWER UP! (Morphs) BRACHIO POWER! (Daniel turns his attention to Tommy.) Tommy: SUPER DINO MODE!! (Tommy and Daniel clash in an intense battle.) Adagio: Ugh! I need to get Cloe while she's down!! ???: SPIRAL TWISTER!!! (Biyomon's attack causes Adagio to jump out of the way. Adagio transfroms into her Anthro form and tries to get rid of Biyomon. Sora arrives and approaches Cloe.) Sora: Are you okay, Cloe? Cloe: (Crying) No. Sora: I need you to listen to me. Daniel is under Adagio's control. (Give her a crystal) Matt and I found this. It's the fourth crystal, which means there's only one more to go. This reacts to the power of love. Once Tommy has Daniel where we need him, use the crystal to channel your love for Daniel. This should free him. (Cloe and Sora watch the battle. Tommy has Daniel in an arm lock.) Sora: THAT'S WHERE WE WANT HIM! GO NOW!!! (Cloe runs at Daniel and grabs hold of him.) Cloe: Danny, I forgive you! And I love you!!! (The crystal activates and Daniel's body glows. Daniel then demorphs, badly out of it. Cloe looks at him in worry.) Cloe: Danny... Danny: Cloe... Cloe... I'm... I'm so sorry... (Danny passes out and Cloe begins to cry.) Sora: Danny. (Holly arrives with Golem.) Holly: Daniel?! Tommy: Holly, how'd you get here? Holly: An old friend. Tommy: I'm sorry, Cloe. Our fight and the power that Adagio had over Daniel seriously injured him. Cloe: Will he... Holly: If I get him back quickly, he'll survive. Tommy: Holly, are you and Golem able to get back to the present? Holly: Yes. Tommy: Get him over to his mother and Zecora! GO! (Holly takes the blue E10 Morpher off Daniel's wrist and give it to Cloe. She and Golem then take him away.) Cloe: We need a new Blue Ranger. Adagio: You think you won?! I still have control of the present! YOU'LL PAY DEARLY FOR THIS!!!! (Adagio disappears.) Tommy: Oh no. She's returning to the present! We need to leave now! (The communicator goes off. Sora answers.) Sora: This is Sora. Brody: Sora, this is Brody. We got Animo. Time Force took him back to the time ship. Where's Daniel? Sora: We... We saved him, but... He got hurt. He got hurt really bad. Brody: How bad? Sora: I can't spell it out right now, Brody. And Adagio got away. She's probably back in the present and is gather a mob. Brody: We need to meet now! (The heroes later meet up.) Cloe: Guys, Daniel is seriously hurt. Holly took him back for medical attention. Brody: Plus, we gotta get back to the present before Adagio and the other Sirens build a mob big enough to find our Safehouse. Tommy: Then we leave immediately. Wes and the other Time Force Rangers are waiting for us. (They begin to leave. Suddenly, they're attacked by Lothor and his Generals.) Lothor: Going somewhere? TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Fire Rebellion: Season 16 Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion: Season 16 Category:Transcripts